Run Away Red, Pink, and Black
by RedBloodSandDevil
Summary: They swore that they would forget the other. But what happens when they are forced to work together? will they learn to love eachother agian, or seperate further from one aand other? R&R PLEASE! may change rating later on a little nejisakura
1. the new begining

**RUN AWAY RED, PINK, AND BLACK**

**CHAPTER 1**

**A/n: This is my first fanfiction so go easy on me. I wrote what I thought at the time and I am not sure how you will like it. Please review after each chapter and tell me what you thought. If you like it I will keep going if not then I will end it.**

The rain pounded on the windows. Dropping harder and harder every minute. He sits there, out on his balcony, drowning in sorrow. Wondering how/what went wrong. He was in love but somehow screwed it all up. There was no way that he knew of, of how to get her back. So right there and then, he swore that he would forget her.

**1 month later…..**

She was tiered of being depressed and alone. She had had enough. Going over to her dresser, she looked into the mirror. Starring right into her reflection, "I will change, and never go back!" were the last words that she said as her old self.

Working on her new image was gong to be fun. Her long pink hair was to her mid back and the tips she died black and with a little red line on the bottom. She cut her hair so that she now has bangs that come in front of her right eye. Wearing a black tank top, a necklace with a ring on it and a black shoe lace around her neck. She also put on dark faded blue jeans and black skateboarding shoes. To top it all off she put n black eyeliner and a red lip gloss.

Before she left her apartment she put her hair up in a pony tail and then up in a clip so that it hung down at the top. NOW, she was ready to go.

"LOOK OUT KONOHA! HERE I COME!" she said to herself leaving the house.

Leaving her house she spotted one of her friends right away.

"NARUTO!" she yelled

"Wa...Sakura! Is that you?" he asked

"Yup! You like?"

"You...so...different!" stuttering, Naruto's jaw was on the ground

"I know. I thought it ws time for a change. Do you really like it?"

"All I have to say is... WOW!" he said stil stunned at the sudden change she made

"Come ON Naruto! I want to go see everyone else!" she yelled already looking for them.

He snapped out of ihs daze and ran to catch up with her so they could find the rest of their friends.


	2. the vacation from hell starts

**A/n: HEY! Thanks to those of you who reviewed my storie! I hope that you like this chapter. I'm trying to make them longer as I go.**

They walked around Konoha trying to find someone. Finally, Naruto saw Kiba and Shikamaru talking by the park.

"Hey guys!" Naruto shouted waving his hands in the air

"Oh, hey Naruto, hey..." they paused,"Sakura?" Kiba asked. His mouth wide open. He couldn't believe it. Both of them couldn't.

"What are you starring at?" Sakura asked.

"N...No...Nothing..." they said in unsion

"Ok then, lets go find the others!" she yelled. already looking around for them

Once they all got over thee shock, everything went back to normal. (well, almost) Later that week Naruto got a letter from Temari.

**later that week**

'Hey Naruto,

Just letting you know that we are coming to visit. we should be there around noon on friday. please don't tell Sakura that Gaara

is comming. i really want to see her but if she knows that he will be there, she will avoid us as much as possible, or . I told him

that she is on a mission so that he would come. I'm trying to make this work but i can only do it if you help me. He thinks that

you sent me a letter asking if we can come wisit you guys there and that it would be when Sakura was gone so that you could

see him too. we are going to be staying a while. depending on what happens in Suna. i wrote a letter to her so please give it to

her when you see her next. it basically says that Gaara has a lot to do so he can't come, and that i really want to see her. Can't

wait to see all of you. bye for now.

Temari'

He couldn't believe that he has to lie to Sakura, but it was for the best. So he set out to find her and give her the letter from Temari. He look everywhere but couldn't find her. He asked all of their friends but no one has seen or heard from her since this morning. Then, he remembered that she liked to go to their old training spot and find a place to just sit and think. And he was right, there she was in a tree looking up at the sky. He sighed and went to give her the note.

****

**friday afternoon**

It was time for the sand siblings to come and they all waited at the gate. They couldn't wait to see them. It has been a long time. Almost a year since the last time. Naruto was bouncing up and down, up and down, so excited that they were almost here. He was the first one to see them coming.

"YOU'RE HERE!" He screamed. It seemed like he had been waiting forever. he has gotten over his crush on Sakura and now has one on Temari, but he just doesn't know who she likes. He's gonna do anyting to get her to be with him. he ran over to her and gave her a HUGE hug.

"Ah... Naruto?...can't...breath..." she stuttered. she had a hard time getting those words out with him strangling her in a hug.

"Oh...hehe...sorry" he mummbled blushing

"It's ok" Temari said

"TEMARI!" Sakura shouted and ran to give her a hug

"AHHHHHHHH! i can't believe tha you're finally here!"

"I no! it's been to long!" she replied hugging her back

"so how have you been?" temari asked

"i've been good, how 'bout you?" sakura replied

"GREAT!" she shouted

"OW! Teemari! that was in my ear!" sakura yelled

"sorry. i didn' mean to" pouting temari crossed her arms over her chest

"whatever. so where is kankorou(is that how you spell his name?)

"oh, he should be here any minute now..." and as if right on que there he cam walking uo to everyone

"HEY! what took you so long?" she yelled so that he could hear him

"had a little problem..."he drifted off

she looked behind him when he steped aside and Gaara was in sight

"oh SHIT!"...

**A/n: hope you liked it! i'm thinking of new stuff right now so it a new chapter should be up in a few days. REVIEW! that's all i have to say! bye ;)**


	3. alone

**A/n: I had a hard time thinking of what to write for this chapter, but i finally thought of something. i hoe that you like it. but until i get more reviews, this will be the last chapter that i put up. so send in the reviews or no more chapters. that is all now on with the story! yay!**

"uhhhhh...Temari? cani talkto you for a minute?" Sakura pleaded

"um, sure, by the way i love what yu have done to your hair. it's HOT!" temari said

"thanks" she replied

"I THOUGHT YOU SAID THAT he WASN'T COMING!"Sakura yealled at her, she was mad that her friend had lied to her. but then again she knew that if she had told her that he was going to come than she would have asked if she could go on a mission or a vacation durring the time that they would be there.

"well if i had told you, then you wouldn't have been here and then i wouldn't have been able to see you. i i wsn't trying to make you mad! i swear! but can you blame me?" temari sighed as she said this.

she wanted this visit to be normal, or as normal as possible. hopefully without any fighting and for everyone to get along. but that might be to much to ask for.

"i guess you're right. but it still would have been nice to know!" she screamed "ok, so what now? i mean, what ami supposed to do now that HE is here?" sakura pleaded trying to figure this out before it got moe complicated.

"i'm really not sure" temari replied trying to think of how this ws ging to work

"ok, well, so where are you guys going to stay?"

"don't know, somewhere close i guess"

"well, do you want to stay with me? since my parents died i have tons of room and the whole place to myself." she suggested

"sure that would be great, but are you sure about letting my brothers stay with you too? i mean they could find another place to stay?" temari said trying to mak this easier on her.

"that's ok. my house is so big that i most likely won't see tha much of them any ways." sakura reasured her friend

"well, if you're sure!" temari asked a little woried that this was going to turn out badly

"yes, now lets go before i do change my mind" she was getting a little annoyed now

"ok, i'll be right back with the guys, i'll go tell them right now then we can go. she said starting to walk over to her brothers and Naruto.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_with the guys_**

once the girls left to talk the guys started to talk as well

"i thought you told temari that SHE wasn't going to be here!" snapped Gaara

"well, if i had told you then you never would have come! amd it's been so long since i've seen you guys. besides, temari was the one that came up with the idea that you cmoe here in the first place! Not me!" Naruto shouted waving his hands in the air for effect

"i knew this was a bad idea coming here" gaara mumbled

"well, i think it's cool, i mean look at hr! she's HOT! she changed so much since..." kankuro trailed off not wanting to get in trouble for bringing up the past.

"whatever, teh sooner we get this over with the sooner i can get home" Gaara replied with a bored tone

**_Present time_**

Temari was walking over to the guys. she wasn't going to tell them where they were staying incase they objected, so she was only telling them that they had a place now and that was it. she thought that she would let sakurea tell them.

"hey guys, sorry to interrupt, but we need to get going. we've got a place to stay and i want to get everything put away before we really start this vacation." temari told them

"oh, alright, well i guess i'll see you guys later, BYE! see you later" Naruto shouted as he walked away going to find his other friends.

"come on already i don't have all day" shouted sakura waiting, she was very annoyed now.

"fine" the sand siblings said in unsion

they walked sown the the wealthier part of the village

"so where are we staying anyways?" kankuro asked as they stopped

"right here with me" sakura said opening the door to her house/mansion

"wow" temari and kankuro said together while gaara just starred

"so you live HERE all by yuor self!" she asked amazed

"yup, come on, i'll some you to yuor rooms. i had them done incase yuo guys ever decided to stay here. so they should fit your tastes perfectely!" she told them

she lead them up a set of stairs and took a right. she stoped at the first door on the right.

"this is my room, so if you need me i'm eaither here or out in the back training. oh, and don't go in any rooms with out my permission, they have alarm systems to let me know if you have! so don't even try it." she snapped at them with a way to serrious look on her face. walkng down 3 doors she stoped again.

"Temari, this is yuor room, you all have your own bathrooms so, yea..go get unpacked while i finish this. once i'm done i'm going to my room and i don't want any inturuptions,only if it is important.(sorry she is kind strict but shes mad that gaara is here)" she told them walking sown the hall agian. 2 away from temari's room was kankuro's room.

"this will be yours she told him, oh, and dont make a mess." she told him hoping that he would listen

walking back towards her room an stooped at the door across from hers

"and this is yours. it suits you and if you don't like it, get over it" she told him before going into her room. leaving him ther in the hall all alone.

"how am i going to survive a whole month!" he asked himself. this was definitely going to be one hell of a vacation. but atleast the house was big enough foe him so that he probably won't see her that much. Or so he thought...

**i thought a cliffhanger would be fun, in the stories that i read there are always cliffys'**

**A/n: hope that you like it. remember, no reviews no chapters! i'll be waiting. tell me what you though or think, w/e. ciao :)**


	4. arguing with me

**A/n: sorry that I haven't updated in a while, but I had a hard time thinking of what I was going. But I finally figured out what I was anything. But I finally figured out what I was going to put! And here it is. Hope that you all like it! REVIEW! Please! Thanks guys!**

He sat on the bed in his room. Since he cannot sleep he does the only thing he can, meditate. He shook his head, trying to clear his mind of all thoughts and concentrate. But his thoughts kept wondering back to the girl in the room across from his. As hard as he tried to get her out of him mind, clear his head of anything that had to do with her, but nothing seemed to work! Finally after about an hour of trying to meditate, his mind cleared and let him. About 5 minutes after he started, he heard a door open and then close.

'I wonder who that could be?' he thought to himself. Cracking open his door to see what was going on, and who it was that would be up so early in the morning (besides him, he doesn't count cause he can't sleep).

_**Out in the hall**_

Sakura walked out of her room. She always got up this early so she was used to darkness of the night. She wasn't aware that she was being so quiet because she was used to living on her own. That and she broke her door off its hinges, so she had to be careful when closing it. Sakura fixed it but just so it would close all the way and lock. She had gotten used to the sound it made when it closed so she didn't notice it anymore.

Sakura started walking down the hall when a voice spoke, making her stop in her tracks. Knowing who it was, she didn't bother to turn around and face the owner of the voice.

"Where are YOU going so early?" he asked. She turned around to face none other then Gaara. The one she had forgotten.

"It's my house and I can go anywhere I want. I do not answer to anyone, ESPECIALLY **you!**" she snapped annoyed that he was trying to control everything, like he was the boss and everyone had to listen and do what he said. She turned around and started walking down the stairs. She stopped halfway and faced him one more time because she could tell that he was getting mad.

"Oh, and by the way. Don't even think about sending your sand after me, It won't work." She said and then disappeared outside.

He was outside also. Trying to find her in the dark and fog that was there.

"Oh and why is that?" he called to the girl that he could not see. Wondering what she had meant.

"Gaara, Gaara, Gaara!... there are special wards on this house and everything in and around it! They make it so that anyone who tries to attack me, fails! It drains the chakra control on what they are using to kill me, even if it is by hand. Leaving them powerless and at my mercy." Sakura replied smugly, appearing in front of him the disappearing the next second.

"And I'm the only one who can change them. And clones and those other jutsus' won't work! It's gotta be the real thing, ME!"

Gaara was glaring at her, but still trying to find her. Wanting so badly to hurt her with his sand and make her beg for mercy but not wanting to take the chance of his chakra being drained. He felt so helpless, if that's even possible.

"So what are you doing out here at 3 in the morning?" Gaara asked, still frustrated that he couldn't hurt her.

"I'm practicing" was her only reply before she appeared in front of him then turned and walked away, disappearing once again.

"COME OUT!" he yelled

"Why? It's SO much fun getting you mad!" she giggled. Still not able to be seen.

"Come out right now!" Gaara was so pissed right now. He doesn't like it when people play games with him.

"Awwww…….but it's fun! You get all red in the face like a tomato! And plus you get this serious look on your face!" she shouted at him

"It's so funny!" she walked out in front of him laughing at the look on his face. Sakura knew that he wanted to hurt her but he was restraining himself so that he wouldn't.

Gaara mumbled something about her being a pain in the ass.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" she asked in a sickeningly sweet voice.

"Nothing" he muttered crossing his arms across his chest not bothering to look her in the eye.

"ok, well. You know what? I'm getting bored out here. I'll be inside if you need me. CYA!" she shouted and then disappeared inside.

"ARGHHHHH! I hate her!" Gaara yelled to no one but himself.

'no you don't. you love her! you just don't want to believe it!'

'what are you talking about! I do not!' he shouted at the voice inside of his head

'oh but you do! You love her and you know it!'

'stop saying that! I do not! You're lying! It's not true!' Gaara yelled in his mind trying to shut the voice inside of his mind up.

'you know I'm right! So just stop denying it! Why can't you just except the truth!'

'because I don't have to! That's why! So just shut up and leave me ALONE!' he yelled

'alright alright! GOD! Touchy, touchy! Well I'll just come back when you're NOT so rude!' shukaku snapped acting hurt and mad at the same time.

'Finally, some peace and quiet' he sighed

Standing outside alone doing nothing at 3 in the morning made him feel kind of stupid. So he decided to go back inside and get something to eat since his stomach wouldn't stop growling. He walked into the kitchen and saw the pink haired girl making something for her to eat.

'Great, this is just what I need. Another argument with _her_' Gaara thought as he entered the kitchen.

"so you finally decided to come in did you?" she asked

"hn" was the only reply she got

"whatever, just clean up when you're finished. I won't clean up after you or anyone else for that matter." She told him in a bored tone.

"hn" again that was the only reply that she got

She walked out of the kitchen with her sandwich in hand heading up the stairs and back to her room till later. He sighed, then turned around and looked in the fridge for something to eat. He never really ate that much. Wasn't ever really hungry. But he was now.

'why is she so cold to me?' he thought to himself

'because you're a bastered' shukaku replied

'thanks' his voice was dripping with sarcasm

'you're welcome, glad you finally learned some manners' he smiled

'I was being sarcastic!' Gaara yelled at his demon

'so?'

'never mind'

'you're hopeless' shukaku said shaking his head

'so I've been told'

'I know, I'm the one always telling you'

'yeah, yeah. I hate you'

'I know, I love you too'

'you suck'

'so do you, but you don't see me complaining!'

'Exactly! I can't see you!' Gaara shouted at him

'I know! Why do you think I said it?'

'you are so annoying'

'thank you very much' shukaku took this as a compliment

(I do that to, take things like that as compliments, it's so funny to see the looks on my friends faces when I say it! HA!)

'you're NOT very welcome!'

Finally after arguing with the demon, he decided that he wasn't very hungry anymore. So he started towards the stairs when he saw his sister, Temari, standing in the middle of the stair case looking down at him.

"so baby brother, you two are still fighting?" she asked him

"what's it to you?" Gaara snapped at her

"look, she's my best friend and I don't want to see her hurt, again." Temari said in a soft but firm voice.

"…." He said nothing, but as he was about to say something she cut him off.

"and don't even think about saying 'stay out of this or else I will kill you', if you hurt her, I will kill YOU!" her voice was icy sharp and she glared at him until he looked away. with that, Temari turned around and headed back to her room.

Gaara just stood there, shocked at what his sister had just said to him. He couldn't believe it! She had never done that before. Never stood up to him or even in he least yell at him. He always thought that she was afraid of him like everyone else. But he was wrong, he was so totally wrong!

'wow, I can't believe that she actually did that! Who does she think she is?' he yelled in his mind

"you're sister, that's who………"

Gaara looked up the stairs to see who had said that and was surprised to see……..

**A/n: sorry for another cliffy, but I need to think of more stuff to put. I hope that you liked this chapter and don't forget to review! I wish I owned Naruto, but sadly, I don't it sucks! The next one will be up a lot sooner than this one. and everyone is always saying 'make it longer' so is this log enough for you? it better be. I don't know if I can keep making them this long though. Oh well. Peace out! **


	5. the plan

**A/n: sorry I haven't been updating, but I've have been busy with school work. My teachers don't care if I have a social life or if I have other things to do! I had a hard time thinking of what I was going to write for this chapter but I think that you guys will like it! I know that I do. ENJOY! R&R!**

Gaara glared at the person sitting at the top of the stair case.

"what do you want? And how did you know what I was thinking?" he snapped

"I want to know why you think you can treat people the way you do and why you think you're better than everyone else. As for how I know what you were thinking, that, you don't want to know." That was the reply that he got back.

Gaara stayed silent. He doesn't think that he should give a reply back. So he just stood there, glaring, eyes filled with no emotion what so ever. (I don't know why but some people can't picture him showing emotion. They think that he is better off with out it)

"fine don't answer me. But don't expect me to be nice to you all of a sudden. It may or may not ever happen. Personally, I think that it is better this way. If you stay out of my life I'll stay out of yours." The person stayed silent for a moment, spoke again,

"goodnight" and then was gone.

Again Gaara stood there stunned. Everyone was warning him(ok so maybe not EVERYONE but a lot of people will). But most were still afraid even if they didn't show it.

'well, at least your brother and the others don't hate you'

'what!'

'well they weren't talking to me now were they?'

'fine be a smart alike'

'fine, I will'

'god I hate you, you are so annoying and never shut up!'

'kind of like her, but you love her'

'….'

'so you do like her...'

'i never said that!' Gaara snappd

'oh, but the silence said it all' shukaku repied smugly

'shut up' he grunted

Gaara decided to go back to his room and rest. he was tired of all the arguing he has been doing and needed to gain strength if he was going to survive the rest of the day. he went up to his room and sat on his bed. looking over at the clock next to him he sighed.

''great'' hw said. it was 5am and he needed to get up at 8. with only 3 hours left he decided to make the lost of the time he had left and meditated.

**Later that morning**

Breakfast was silent, no one bothering to talk. Sakura gave each of them a key to the house incase they need e to get in and she wasn't there. she then left with temari to go shopping for new clothes.

"so, where do you want to go? sakura asked her

"um, i don't care. Where do you usualy go?" Temari replied back

"well," sakura said leading her to her favorite store.

"this is where i go"

temari stood outside of the store wqith her mouth open in shock! the store was filled with black, red, white, and a little bit of pink clothes. there was everything that you would need, yes, including shoes!

"i...love...IT!" temari yelled still standing outside.

''are you coming or not!" sakura shouted pulling her into the store

''of course i am" was what she got as a reply

they tried on hundreds o different outfits, and kept adding more to the pile that they were getting.

''oh, Sakura, you absolutaly HAVE to try this one on!'' temari said pushing her into the changing rooms to try it on. when sakura came out Temari stopped and starred at her. she was wearing a black mini, mini skirt with a chain on the side of it, a very tight, skin tight, black and red shirt that showed her belly and had one long sleave (you know the ones that cover one arm and dont even cover the shoulder of the othere one!), and mesh/fishnets on her arms.

"Oh, my, GOD! You look so HOT! You are so getting it! and it will go great with these boots and chiker!" temari giggled holding up the other items for Sakura to put on.

''Fine, but you need to try on, this!'' sakura said holding uo a red layerd with a black top and heals that wrapped up around the leg.

"oh, I love it! gim'me gim'me!" temari yelled going to go change into it right that second. when she came out they looked at each other in satisfactio and paid for the outfits they got. walking out of the store with bags in hads, they decided to go get something for lunch since it was almost 1 anyways. they went to a cafe and sat down and ordered when the waitor came.

"oh, god! i'm so tierd! i can't wait to put all of these bags away at the house! there's what? almost 30, 40?" temari said exausted

"Yea, but it is always worth it. i mean, do you have any kind of stores like that one in Suna?" sakura replied as their food came

"no, but i can't wait to show everyone what we got!" she screamed happily. they at there talking when they heard someone call out to them.

"oi, sakura!" shouted their blonde friend

"oh, hey. what's up?'' she asked

"not much. i'm gonna ask hinata-chan out today!" he shouted smiling so wide

"Naruto! Finally! What has been talking you so long! You've like her for like...EVER!" Temari yelled smacking him upside the head.

"I know! I know! but i've been afraid too!" he said whimpering, trying t make his head stop hurting.

"why?'' Temari was confused now. she never thought that he would be afraid to ask her out.

"because..." he was cut off.

"it's because he's scared of neji. he threatended him that if he ever hurt her in any way, then her would kill him, personally. ever since, whenever Neji was around he would stay way from Hinata so as not toget himself killed.:" sakura explained calmly as she gave naruto a look of sorrow and pitty.

'Ohhhhhh...Ok, i get it now. but if Neji is always around Hinata, thn how are you going to aske her out if you're scared of him?" once again Temari was confused.

"well, Sakura helped me plan this out. i'm going to talke her to my favorie place, and no, it is not the ramon shop, and ske her out. Sakura here, will distract Neji for the rest of the day." Naruto explained what was going to happen to her and that she can't act strange around Neji or else he might figure out what they are planning.

"ok. got it. i hope it works out. You two are perfect foe eachother!" temari replied

"thanks"

"ok, ok, enough. comeon Naruto we need to go do this now before you explode of anticipation. sorry Temari, but we're gonna have to cut this short. we'll take the bags back home and see you later." sakura said picking up the bags and handing some to Naruto.

"it's ok. BYE!" temari yelled after them as they ran to sakuras' house. temari paid for her lunch and went to go find someone else to hang out with.

**with Sakura and naruto**

"ok Naruto, you go get Hinata. i'll stay here with neji." she told him

"ok, and sakura..." he trailed off.

"yea?" she asked

"thanks" Naruto said giving her a small smile

"you're welcome, now go" she said returning the smile

as naruto left sakura walked over to neji.

"hey" she said

"hey" neji repiled

"so, what's up?"

"nothing. you?"

"same" she replied

there was an akward silence between them before sakura spoke up.

"so um... do you want to go to a mive or something?" she asked trying to get him to hang out with her.

"sure, i guess" he replied taking her hand and leading her to the movie theater. when they got there she sighed.

"there's nothing good playing. do you want to go back to my place and watchone?

'i don't know..." he said thiking about it.

"please?" sakura askd giving him her puppy dog pout.

"ARGHHHH! Fine! just stop looking at me like that!" Neji caved in. he would always do anything fot her whenever she gave him that face.

"YAY!" she squealed hugging him and holding his hand as they went toher house.

**with Naruto**

Naruto shyly walked up to the girl that was lying on the grass loking upat the sky. taking a deep breath he walked over and sat down next to her.

"umm...Hi, Hinata-chan"

"oh, h-hi n-naruto-k-kun..."

"um, i was a, wondering...if.. if i could talk to you for a minute"

"s-sure"

"well, uhh...do you,um, think that you might like... might like to go out sometime... with, me?" Naruto asked, he was scare of what her answer would be.

"i...i would l-love to!" she replied with a smile on her face.

naruto gave a sigh of relief. he was so happy and had a HUGE smile on his face.

"do you want to go out with me today? we can go where ever you want!"

"yes. i would like that very much." Hinata replied bluching. she was so happy that he had asked her out.

"ok then, come on." he said helping her up. she bluched once more and took his hand in hers causing him to blush a little.

they walked toghether back towards the town to go on their very first date together.

**sakura and neji**

sakura and neji sat down on her couch watching a movie. they decided to watch a scary movie. sakura was leaning on neji trying not to get to scared.

"eep!" she squeaked. burying her head inhis shoulder so she didn't have to see what was going on in the movie. they had the lights off for more effect.

Neji put his arm around he to comfert her and she leaned into him even more. he was actually really glad that he was here. looking down at the girl in his arms, he smiled.

"what?" she asked looking up at him

"nothing, i was just thiking how cute you look when you get scared" he replied. thanking god that it was dark so she couldn't see him blush. Sakura blushed also. tilting her head up, he loward hi down untill...

**a/n: i hope that you liked it. i took me forever towrite it and a lot of my free time. i've already started on the sixth chapter but i do not know when it will be done. please review! a lot of people read but never review! i really want to get reviews! **

****


	6. remembering

**A/n: sorry I haven't been updating, but I've have been busy with school work. i'm failing two of my classes so have been having to study a lot or else i'm grounded from the computer. REVIEW!!!!!! just incase you were wondering, this is when they are 18 and older for someof the other characters. i forgot to metion that at the beging of the story! heheeh well now you know! REVIEW!**

****

**Chapter 6**

they leaned in. getting closer and closer when BAM! all of a sudden the lights turn on. they quickly pull apart and turn their heads to the door. there, standing behind them was a mad Gaara. he just stood there glarring at the both of them, maily just Neji. both of them glatted at Gaara, wanting to kill him for ruining the moment that they were having.

"what do you want?" Sakura snapped

"hn"

"use actual words" she snapped at him again.

"hn" Gaara replied once again

She scowled at him. they got into this glarring contest but were interupted by the forgotten ninja in the room.

"what are you doing here?" Neji said trying to stay calm.

"Hn, I'm staying here, not that it's any of your buisiness" Gaara replied coldly. "what are you doing here?"

"well, not that it's any of your buisiness, but we were watching a movie." he replied back. getting a little annoyed that _he_ was here. they sat/stood there, an awkward silence surrounding them.

"if you don't want anything then go away. we're busy." Sakura said turning around to face the tv again. Starting the movie, once more, the lights were turned off. Gaara stood there for a minute then left to his room. Once there he sat on his bed, thinking about what just happend. it seemed familiar, like it happend before.

_**Flashback**_

Gaara walked back to his house. he walked in and headed for the kitchen after smelling something good. Seeing the person responsible for the smell, he walked up behind them and wrapped his arms around their waist.

"hmm... that smells good" he mumbled into their neck.

"yea well, you'll just have to wait until I'm done." she replied smiling at him

"i son't want to" he said pouting a little

"to bad. it's not finished. now if you don't want anything, then please leave, I'm busy"

"hn" he replied letting go of her and going to their room to change

when he came back down he heard Sakura talking on the phone. he stood behind the door to hear what she was saying.

**_End Falshback for Gaara_**

**_Start flaskback for Sakura_**

"...no e doesn't know. of course i don't plan on telling him... Hey! it wasn't my fault, don't even think about turning this around on me" she said into the phone

"I know, I know, but it all happend so fast! it wasn't supposed to happen...I already told you. I am not going to tell him. even youknow he doesn't like them. what if he changed his mind? yeah right! God! Do youever shut up?! It would have been better if it had never happened. Fine, but call me when you get a chance. Bye" Sakura hung-up the phone..Gaara took this chance to walk in the room.

"so who was that?" he asked

"oh, just Ino. She always has something to talk about." she said

He left it at that and went on with the rest of the night.

**At Ino's House**

"now be a good girl and don't tell anyone that this happend. ok?"

"mpf" came a muffled reply

"good" said the boy with the red eyes

"You'll be free once I leave, and remember, not a word" he said forcefully. And with a 'poof' she was gone and Ino was free. She sat in the corner and cried herself to sleep.

**In Suna** the next day

Sakura made her way to the Kazekage's tower. She walked down the streets with a basket full of food in hand. Making her way up the stairs as she reached the building, she was stopped just as she was about to go into Gaara's office.

"Don't go in there! Please! You will not like what you see! I was told not to let anyone in!" pleaded his assinstant. Begging Sakura to go and leave the tower

"Relax, I'm just dropping off some food for Gaara"

She opend the door and insitntly dropped the food. She coudn't belive what she was seeing. Slowly, tears started to form in her eyes, they soon made their way down he face. Sakura ran from the room as fast as she could and didn't stop till she reached _their _house. She shut the door to their room, after running up the stairs, and slid down till she was on the floor crying her heart out.

After she finished crying she slowly got up and looked around the room.

she then decided the sadest thing she would ever think. 'Imust leave him'

she walked over to the closet and grabed her bags and started packing. once she was finished she looked at the room once more, made a clone of herself and then left, not looking back.

**A/n: hey i hope you liked it. sorry it took so long to update. but here it is. i might not update for a while longer but i will try ot to it sometime this month if not then make sure to remind me! love yas all:)**


End file.
